Behind closed doors
by FantasticNic
Summary: Once Juvia ends things with the cold Gray things heat up behind closed doors with Laxus.
1. Chapter 1

Juvia stood next to Gajeel fuming at Gray as he stared away from the angry bluenette. "Gray, I can't just be content with what is happening here, dating is nothing without respect and you clearly have no respect for me if you are leaving on a month-long mission without even planning on telling me. What would have happened if I hadn't seen you just now? Would I have just not known?"

Gray rubbed a hand over his spikey hair and let out a long sigh, "I'm sure you would have known, I was excited for the mission and I just didn't think to go searching for you to tell you I was leaving, my bad."

"No. That's not an apology Gray." Juvia put her hands on her hips to keep from digging her nails into her palms.

"Apology?" Gray looked annoyed, "You would have still been waiting for me whether I told you or not, who are you kidding Juvia, you don't need an apology."

"I do, and you know what Gray?" she shook with rage, "I won't be here waiting for you when you get back, I am done, I am not going to stand by and be disrespected like that. I don't deserve to be treated that way, I'm done! Goodbye Gray." She turned on her heel and marched into the guild hall leaving Gray standing outside with Gajeel smirking in his direction for a moment before heading after his friend.

Gajeel sat next to Juvia at a table, "That was quite the speech there rain woman, it'll be better if you can stick to it."

"I will," she sulked, "that was the last straw, I hoped that one day he would be more caring and open but he never considered my feelings." Stretching her arms across the table she rested her head on the worn tabletop, "I will find something better to do with my time," lifting her head, "will you work out with me like old times, Gajeel?" She bounced excitedly in her seat, "I have been meaning to get my physical strength back up to the same level as my magic and I could use a sparring partner."

Gajeel sat back in his chair, "I would if I could, but I am already booked up for a bit with remodeling my place, I have to turn the second bedroom into a library for the shrimp, there are books everywhere and this is our compromise." Juvia sank back to the tabletop clearly disappointed, "hey, why don't you put up a request on the job board, someone here would surely help you train, give it a shot."

Her gaze shifted to the job board, "I guess that isn't a bad idea."

...

The next morning Juvia entered the guild and headed for her usual cup of tea, Mira waved from the bar and called to her, "Juvia, good news, your request has been accepted!"

"Oh?" Juvia hurried over to get the details, "that was fast."

"Well you luckily have a guild-mate that is very indebted to service to the guild," Mira grinned, "so it was an obvious pairing."

Juvia took her tea and the paper Mira handed to her and headed to take a seat at a table. Before she could unfold her paper a dark shadow fell over her and she slowly turned to see Laxus standing over her. "Mornin' Blue, ready to get to it?"

"You?" Juvia was in shock.

"Yep," Laxus gave a small nod, "I promised Gramps after I was reinstated to the guild that I would do whatever I could to aid the success of Fairy Tail in the future and this falls into that category." He placed a palm on the table next to her and leaned down toward her face, "now do you want to do this or what?"

"I suppose it's best to just jump right in," she wavered but stood and followed Laxus into the training room.

"Now what is it that you really want to accomplish here?" he asked.

Juvia thought for a moment before beginning her explanation, "Well, you see…there was this mission a few weeks back where I encountered some difficult enemies with.." trailing off she didn't want to talk about Gray, she hurried to resume without his name, "well, anyway, there were these guys that didn't so much have magic as they had the ability to cancel magic. I was told by- someone, that I was useless without my magic so I want to work on my hand to hand combat."

Laxus shed his coat dropping it over a bench, "I think we can do that, but I have to ask, are you planning on sparring in that getup?"

Juvia looked down at her long skirt and jacket, shrugging she said, "I wear this on missions, so I need to be able to fight in it."

"Alright Blue," he took a wide stance with his arms raised, "let's go then, show me what you got."

The two started slow, first circling and taking turns lunging and taking one another to the mats. Laxus pinned Juvia on her back repeatedly causing her to lose her cool and blast him with a water cane. "Uh-uh, no magic Blue."

Standing back on her feet she pushed her hair out of her face and grew angry, "I can't do this, you're too strong!"

"You can't give up that easily," he poised waiting for her next attack, "use that anger to come at me, try something you haven't done before, I know what you have been doing and it's not working, I can see it coming so you gotta mix it up."

Sweaty and frustrated she circled him again, he wouldn't let her get behind him so she knew she needed to get the jump on him somehow despite his constant watch on her. Just then an idea emerged, she kicked out as if she were going to kick him and did her best to wrap her legs around his waist and use the force to swing around, pulling him to the ground with her.

"Damn Blue, that's better," Laxus chuckled as he rolled to get his weight off of her under his back, "you still would have been stuck under your opponent, but you could have done an attack from there and caused some damage for sure."

Feeling rejuvenated Juvia sprung on Laxus, pinning him to his back this time, giving a wild smile she tried to wipe away the hairs plastered to her sweaty brow, "I think I am starting to get it!"

He admired the girl's tenacity, there was a certain vibe she was putting off that made it more enjoyable to be training with her. "Wanna pick back up tomorrow? Hit the showers Blue, you did alright."

...

A week into the training Laxus and Juvia would often attract a crowd of their friends in the training room, the two would bob and weave around one another in a rhythmic motion resembling a dance at times. Juvia now wore more revealing workout clothes, shorts and a tank with her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. There was passion behind the moves as each of them fought for the upper hand and oftentimes Juvia would get the better of Laxus causing the crowd to erupt in cheers. This particular day Juvia had bested Laxus twice in a row already and was eagerly looking for a window to her third time to overthrow the powerhouse. She darted under one of his arms as he punched and hit straight from the shoulder taking him off balance enough to sweep his feet from under him.

She dropped her weight straddling him with a wide grin on her face, "I did it! I finally did three in a row!" She cheered, looking down at Laxus she beamed from her accomplishment and he wore a small smirk in return.

"It seems you did," he said staring up at her bright eyes, he would never admit he lost that last round because he had been distracted by her fluid movements and the energy she put off. He mentally scolded himself, this was getting out of hand and yet he still wanted to spend every afternoon with the girl he knew loved the damn popsicle. It's not like Laxus even knew what he wanted with her, he just knew she pulled him in like a magnet and he wanted to keep his hands on her longer than there sparring matches, but he dismissed the thoughts once again. _As long as she has her brain on Fullbuster I can't even look at her that way_, he scolded his brain, but he found himself unable to push her off of him in that moment.

Gajeel walked over slowly as Juvia pulled herself to her feet, "Hey rain woman, looking good."

"Feeling good," she admitted, "I bet I could hold my own without magic pretty well now." Walking toward her bag on the bench as the crowd dispersed, she wiped her face with a towel.

Laxus started to pack up his gear when he caught a sentence stopping him in his tracks, he didn't like this, Gajeel's words caused his elevated mood to drop instantly.

"I heard Ice Princess will be back in a few days, Mira was telling Levy that the team finished up early and were already on their way back," Gajeel said cocking his head to the side, watching Juvia for a reaction.

"I don't care," she said bluntly.

_What?_ Laxus froze listening intently as he pretended to look in his gear.

"I told him when he left I wasn't going to wait for him and I meant it," she tossed her towel back in the bag before zipping it, "I was serious, Gajeel, I am done with that mess."

"Alright Ameonna," Gajeel patted her shoulder, "just checking."

They walked toward the door together, Juvia looked over her shoulder waving at Laxus, "see you tomorrow, Laxus."

_She had turned Gray down? Weeks ago?_ Laxus was in disbelief, he felt the urge to act, but still had no idea what to do.

Laxus walked through the streets of Magnolia sorting through his thoughts, how had something that was originally close to volunteer work turn into some sort of interest in …her? He saw Juvia walking alone just beyond the next street, Gajeel must have split off at some point, just like that Laxus sprang into a jog. It was only a moment before he caught up with Juvia and pulled her to the woods, leaning her back into a wide tree he pressed his lips to hers.

Her hand raised to her lips as he pulled back, he froze, what the hell was he doing? "Listen, Juv-" her body pressed into his, arms circled his neck and she looked up at him expectantly. "Come with me," he growled, pulling her to his apartment.

He fumbled with the keys in one hand with the other around her wrist, she followed silently as he tugged her inside the door with him. He looked at her, sparks in his eyes, and took her to the bedroom with him.

...

It had been almost a week since the woods encounter with Juvia and Laxus was glad that she had been able to keep the promise of not talking about it since that day. Laxus had noticed a slight change in the woman every time they ran into each other at the guild, she had smiled sweetly at him and passed by to the job board, but the bigger thing had been her change toward Gray. She didn't gush over him or try to win his attention, and she didn't go near him to interact with him or his team unless it was required.

Today was the anniversary party for Alzak and Bisca, it was just after the normal daily activities and they were holding a dressy party in the guild. Laxus didn't usually look forward to stuff like this but he couldn't turn down the open bar and planned to make the best of it. He ordered a drink and made his way to the back wall away from the commotion of the party, people watching was more fun than being dragged into the party but he questioned his decision when he saw Juvia enter the hall almost unrecognizable with her hair piled and pinned on top of her head in loose curls. She wore a shimmery steely blue dress that flared around her thighs paired with strappy silver heels, the combo left her legs looking extremely long and toned drawing his eyes and bringing back the memory of them wrapped around him. He gulped back his drink and immediately went for another, standing at the bar waiting his turn he heard Erza greet Juvia.

"You look lovely Juvia," Erza proclaimed, "I'm sure you'll get the attention of a special someone for sure," she glanced at Gray and back at Juvia winking.

Juvia raised her eyebrows, "oh, well that wasn't my goal, I just want to dance and have a good time tonight." Laxus was sure someone would dance with her, but he wondered if the ice mage would be one to do it.

Erza continued to look at Juvia, "you seem so relaxed lately, it's astounding," giving a wink.

Juvia blushed lightly before smiling, "I guess you can say that," excusing herself, she said, "I should get a drink before it gets too crowded in here."

Laxus stepped away with his glass and found a seat closer than his usual comfort level, but he found himself interested in the guild member's reactions to Juvia and waited to see if her new relaxed attitude had an influence on her contact with her friends. He didn't have too long to wait before he saw Gray starting at Juvia as she sipped a drink talking with Lucy, standing back he was clearly waiting for her usual attention but she turned with nearly no reaction and walked away. Gray looked absolutely stunned, watching the water mage with his mouth hanging open.

Laxus nursed his drink as he watched the next few hours events of the unfold, getting a few questioning looks from Mira when she saw he was seemingly enjoying himself. He watched Juvia dance with a few of her girlfriends as the night went on, including a very handsy dance with Cana before Gray caught her alone. Looking a bit tipsy Gray stood silent for a few seconds before asking Juvia for a dance, Laxus wondered if the guy had needed some liquid courage to approach her, he was surprised when Juvia shook her head and said no, explaining that she was just leaving. Gray went to grab her wrist to stop her as she went to the door but missed, probably due to the alcohol in his system, and Juvia kept moving unphased.

Laxus slipped out the side door and jogged lightly to meet up with her on the street, "Hey stone cold killer, why the savage shut down on the stripper?" he asked.

"Oh, Laxus," she blushed, "you know, I already told you I was just tired of being an afterthought." She nervously ran her hands down her arms to warm herself in the chilly night air.

"that's pretty bad ass," he grinned, "up for a little company tonight? You can come to my place if you want," he placed his long coat over her exposed shoulders.

Looking surprised Juvia took a minute to reply, "what exactly does that entail?"

Giving a mischievous grin he winked, "whatever you want, I know you can keep it between us." He watched with a mischievous look on his face waiting for her to react, and she looked up smiling as she put her hands onto his extended arm. He led her back to his place and unlocked the door, opening it and allowing her to walk in as he flicked a light on. Kicking the door closed lightly as he peeled his coat from her frame, dropping it on the chair, and started kissing her neck as he stood behind her.

She turned and began kissing him back, running her hands up his hard chest and wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. She was overloading his need to have her, in one quick motion he swooped her up bridal style, made his way down the hall and tossed her playfully on his bed. Looking down on her squirming as he unbuttoned his shirt, he saw the desire shimmering in her eyes. He held her ankle in his hand and pulled her high heel shoe off, kissing down her long leg, stopping just before he got under her dress. After repeating the action on the other side he leaned over her pressing his lips to hers as she fidgeted and giggled under him, he scolded her lightheartedly "hold still or I will have to teach you a lesson, Blue."

"Yes sir," she said with a sultry tone, "anything you say." With that he felt himself strain against the constricting dress pants, he pulled her to a sitting position and pulled the zipper down the back of her dress before pulling the delicate fabric from her curves and dropping it on the floor, leaving her in sexy matching bra and panties. He slid his fingers into the sides of her panties and shimmied the lacy fabric down her legs and tossed them across the room with a grin, the bra was next to go, joining the dress on the floor in a blink of an eye. Seeing her naked in front of him once more was breathtaking, this time she was not nervous, instead she was practically begging with her eyes.

Feeling greedy he discarded his pants and boxers before urgently taking her, their night became a blur of lustful entanglements.

A few months passed and Laxus walked through the streets of Magnolia and felt a pinch on his butt, turning he found himself face to face with an elderly man feeling confused and a little violated. Hearing a soft giggle he turned to see Juvia peeking out from behind a building with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, you are in for it now," he snarled chasing her into the alley and pulling her close, "I am gonna have to teach you a lesson later, you know what that means," he snarled as he nibbled her neck causing her to squeal. "ten o'clock?" he asked, receiving a nod in return, "got your means of entry?" she dangled her keys where he could see them. "Good Girl"

"Oh I am a good girl? Then why the punishment?" she asked with a sly smile.

Laxus gave a hard bite onto her neck and warned, "you be quiet with your poking holes in the roleplay." Juvia laughed licking along his earlobe and he questioned her "who taught you that?"

She smiled tugging from his grasp and making her way out of the alley, "like you don't know," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the crowd.

He chuckled to himself as he weaved through the bodies around him, he knew exactly where she learned that because she hadn't been involved with anyone since their arrangement began months ago. Dropping by the guild he stopped at the bar to have Mira record his last mission results in the ledger. Gray was currently talking to Juvia, something that happened a lot more since she became tired of the endless chase. He would now approach her and compliment her and ask her to go on missions but he hardly ever got a response he liked causing him to be bitter towards others afterward. Laxus would laugh, karma is a bitch.

"What's that?" Lucy pointed to Juvia's neck.

"Hm?" Juvia asked looking in the mirror Lucy then provided, seeing the last traces of the bite mark, she did her best to play dumb while the entirety of team Natsu inspected the mark. Shrugging Juvia made her way toward the doors and Gray followed her.

"It is Lyon?" he asked sounding angry.

"What?" she replied.

"Is that who you are dating?" he grimaced.

"I assure you I am not dating anyone, Gray." She sighed, "although I don't see how that is any of your business."

"Then go out with me tonight," he blurted, "eight o'clock"

"Sorry, No." she replied.

"Why?" he inquired looking frustrated.

"I'm busy." She moved toward the door again.

"A date?" he shouted.

"No, I don't have a date, I am leaving early tomorrow on the first train out of Magnolia, ask Gajeel, we have a mission."

"fine" he said, "when you get back."

"we'll see," she said with a look of non-committal leaving a moody Gray standing just feet away from Laxus.

Later Laxus held Juvia's hands above her head on his bed and teased her, "oh so no date with Gray then?"

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't lie to him, I am not dating anyone and I am not out tonight, and I do have an early mission tomorrow." Her expression changed and she looked to be thinking for a moment before he questioned it.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked rolling to the side allowing her to sit up.

"Just…" she began, "what is this? Not like we openly talk about it but I don't even know what to call it to myself."

"Sex?" he jested, but he noticed she frowned.

"I guess," she whispered.

"Joking, Juvia," he said, but she once again seemed to be lost in thought. "Ok, can we talk about this when you get back? I want to have our night together before we open that can of worms," he knew he actually had a lot of thinking to do on that matter, needing to figure it out for himself first.

The next morning he kissed her and she left his place with a bag for her mission and a spray of a concoction Laxus found to block smells for slayers. He had originally used it because it covered his scent when she was around Gajeel and no one was to know what was going on, but now he questioned why they had made that part of the arrangement. He knew he wasn't one to have been in relationships much in the past, but when they began to sneak kisses in the guild and have playful banter in the streets he knew he was starting to care for her.

He definitely knew he didn't want anyone else around her, feeling ticked when her Lamia Scale friends came to visit and he had to endure Lyon trying to win her over. Between Gray and that silver-haired bastard, Laxus found himself hating ice mages to the point of getting mad just feeling a cold breeze.

Over the four days Juvia was gone on her mission Laxus tried to figure out what he wanted to come of their arrangement, when it came down to stopping it all together or moving it into the public eye as a real relationship he suddenly knew, he couldn't just stop being with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resubmitted: Had two issues with double paragraphs. I think it's all in order now.**

The morning Juvia was due to return from her mission Laxus sat at a table with Freed in the guild, although his teammate had been talking Laxus found himself ignoring him to eavesdrop as Juvia and Gajeel arrived.

"Is everything okay," Levy kissed Gajeel and looked over at Juvia concerned as she sluggishly moved toward them, looking a bit pale.  
"I had to pick up this one's slack on the mission," he griped, gesturing toward her "I don't know what is going on with you rain woman, but you were rocking it out the last few jobs and then you were almost completely useless this time around, and I aint buying that you're only tired."

Juvia looked toward him, but more past him, both Levy and Gajeel reacted at the same time as the water mage dropped. Gajeel caught her and lowered her to the floor, Mira rushed to throw some ice in a towel and hurried over, "What happened? Did she get hurt?" Most of the others in the guild had risen from seats and moved closer, trying to see what had happened but Laxus couldn't see past the crowd.

"I don't know, I was just talking to her and she got kinda glazed over and went down," Gajeel explained, "the entire mission she seemed kinda off, but she kept saying she was fine and just tired."

Kinana called out from behind the bar, "We have Porlyusica on the way, Mest went to grab her."

Mira placed the ice on Juvia's head as they waited the impossibly long minute until Mest teleported back in with the old woman. "What is it?" the woman snapped in her usual grumpy demeanor.

"We aren't sure she just passed out, they just walked in from a mission," Levy said, "Gajeel said she was feeling tired and not acting herself."

"Hm, I need you to move her to the infirmary," the woman said making her way in that direction. Gajeel scooped her up from the floor and walked carefully behind Porlyusica, Laxus peered over as they passed and he saw a pale and sickly looking Juvia, her lips look chapped and slight dark circles shadowed her eyes.

Freed turned to continue their prior conversation but saw Laxus looking uninterested so they sat in silence. Laxus waited at the table with Freed, he wanted to hear what the diagnosis was for Juvia but the time ticked by incredibly slowly. After what seemed like forever he heard an angry Gajeel shouting and being forced from the room followed by his angry wife, "Gajeel she kicked you out because you couldn't calm down, and yelling at her does not help anyone," Levy scolded.

"Well she's a quack, ain't no way in hell she is right so get a real doctor in here," Gajeel fumed and paced as he continued to yell.

Mira calmly walked over and asked, "is she okay? What did Porlyusica say?"

Levy gave a meek smile knowing Gajeel was about to erupt again, he growled and murmured, "Says it's exhaustion and dehydration, that could be, but she says Ameonna's pregnant and that ain't even possible." What had been nothing more than a whisper across the room hit Laxus harder than any other possible words.

Laxus struggled to swallow the drink he just took, knowing it wasn't impossible and also knowing that bringing that up at this moment would probably cause a riot. Thoughts rolled through his head as he contemplated what to do at this point, If the old hag was right Juvia was sick because of a pregnancy that neither of them planned on, he knew he had to speak to Juvia when she woke up but getting in that room without raising too many eyebrows might prove difficult.

Suddenly and idea emerged from the pandemonium in his brain, "Hey Freed, I need a favor."

"What's that?" he asked.

Laxus waited as Freed hung out across the room between the job board and the hallway to the infirmary, after about ten minutes he nodded to Laxus signaling that he was done. Wakaba stood and smacked a rune wall, turned and went straight into another, as guild members stood one by one chaos erupted as they were all trapped in invisible boxes like a bunch of street mimes. Crossing the room quickly and as stealthily as possible he walked into the hallway and straight to the infirmary door, Turning, Gajeel looked for Freed to pummel him until he took down the walls but he was already long gone.

…

In the infirmary Juvia laid in the bed looking slightly better than she had when he last saw her, Porlyusica scowled at him from across the room, "is another dragon slayer here to yell at me and tell me I am wrong?"

"No." Laxus sat next to Juvia, "I'm here to say you're probably right."

"Oh?" she asked, curious, "and why is that?"  
"Because if she is, then it's my kid." He said solemnly.

Being so focused on Juvia he almost hadn't heard Makarov come in, he hadn't hit a rune barrier coming from his office on the other side of the infirmary, the door clicked closed softly and Laxus turned to look at him, "Hey Gramps."

"Laxus?" he asked confused to his grandson's presence there.

"Or should I say Great-Gramps?" he joked softly, unsure of how else to process the situation.

"Oh?" Makarov looked between Laxus and the sleeping Juvia, "so you are the one? I can't say I would have expected that, I assumed Gray would be in here instead of you." Walking forward he put a hand on Laxus's shoulder, "and how are you handling that?"

"I can't say I know yet. I just want her to wake up so I can talk to her." Laxus admitted.

Makarov gave a nod, "I think you're getting that chance," motioning toward Juvia, her eyelids fluttered and she groaned softly.

Laxus watched Juvia as she woke, although still pale and tired she smiled faintly. Porlyusica approached and looked the girl over once more, explaining the situation. "Child, you seem to have passed out returning from your mission, I have looked you over as best I can and you have no substantial injuries from the mission and your ailments seem to come from dehydration and exhaustion. Are you eating and drinking normally?'

Laxus heard her heartrate raise suddenly as she stammered about not being able to eat much lately. He noted her nerves and realized she must be worried about what he would say to her. He held up a hand to stop the old woman from talking and looked to Juvia, "before she finishes this conversation with you, I am going to tell you I am in here because I already know what she is going to say, it's fine just answer her honestly."

Juvia stammered, "yo-you know? I guess I was right then. I wasn't sure before I went on my mission, I was just late, I felt crummy the first day but the second day was awful, by the fourth day my water attacks wouldn't hardly work and Gajeel was so angry with me…" she trailed off with a soft sob.

Porlyusica spoke harshly, "If I can finish now? As you suspected you are with child, your inability to eat or drink normally caused you to be ill and dehydrated you, therefore your water magic was inaccurate and subpar." Pointing to a nasty green pasty drink she continued, "if you take the proper precautions, we can keep symptoms under control and you shouldn't have this problem again, although I would suggest not going on any further missions for your safety, being a water mage puts you at a disadvantage during pregnancy with easily becoming dehydrated, but I also do not know how your water body form would impact the situation you would be wise to avoid all magic for the time being."

Juvia began to cry, "I'm so sorry." Laxus turned to her looking puzzled, "I didn't know and now you are sitting here seeing how badly I have messed things up."

"No." he spoke sharply but remained calm, "I am just as responsible for this, we weren't careful and here we are. We'll do what we gotta do, whatever than means, I never really planned on the kid thing."

"Well," taking a deep breath, "I will just end the pregnancy then."

"No." He gave a stern look, "you aren't doing that on a whim, this is a decision that you can make if you really want to, but really I don't think you want to do that," he did his best to be supportive despite him feeling panicked at the moment.

"I can't work as a mage," she began rambling again, "we weren't even dating, it was just…it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"But it is," he had no idea how he sounded so together and confident when his world was falling apart. "We don't have to figure it all out sitting here, we have some time." Glancing over his shoulder at his grandfather, "Can we find something for her to do in the guild for now?"

"I believe that would be possible," Makarov answered, giving a smile, "you wouldn't be the first person unable to use magic here inside the guild."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes." Makarov smiled. "You should take your time talking this over, but know that you will be supported here, you're family."

Laxus cleared his throat, "Unfortunately going to have to deal with the raging metal head out there, he'll want to kill me and possibly you." She laughed weakly, "now hook the mom-to-be up with all those nasty looking green drinks so she can survive this thing and then we can get her out of here."

Porlyusica murmured under her breath about dumb humans as Makarov approached his grandson, "You did well Laxus, although the situation may not be ideal you are stepping up to take responsibility."

After Juvia cleaned up and took her concoction to calm her nausea Laxus followed her out to the main hall, Laxus called Freed via lacrima to disable the rune barrier just before they emerged, Gajeel sat grumpily just outside the hallway and rose to his feet as they approached.

"What the hell were you thinking being a jerk and locking me out of the infirmary you son of a bitch?" Gajeel screamed.

Juvia looked back at Laxus and he shrugged, "I didn't want to be interrupted."

"What's the verdict Ameonna," Gajeel demanded.

"Can I do anything to help, Juvia?" Gray came toward Juvia causing Laxus to bristle.

"You can leave her alone," he snapped.

"Who the hell are you talking to, no one asked you," Gray snarled back.

"I am telling you what she needs," Laxus leaned toward Gray.

"Stop, both of you." Juvia said, "He's right, I need rest right now. I am exhausted."

Gray and Laxus both pull out chairs, Juvia turns to sit in the one Laxus is still holding on to.

"What the actual hell is going on here, why is Laxus even here?" Gray looked around confused as Gajeel waited for his opportunity to break into the hectic conversation.

"The question is, Frosty, why are you here?" Laxus raised his voice again, "I have every right to be here."

"NO. You don't" Gray rebuked.

"Yes," Juvia said softly, "he does, because we're having a baby."

"There's no way, you told me just last week that you weren't dating anyone, did you lie to me?" Gray questioned.

"Turns out that isn't a requirement," Laxus stated.

"How long has this been going on?" Gray snapped.

Juvia looked up at Laxus before answering, "since shortly before Alzack and Bisca's anniversary party."

Gray wavered, "Holy shit, that was three months ago. You were leading me on?"

Laxus boomed, "NO. She didn't. I heard her turn you down time after time, now if you don't say you led her on before then you can't possibly say she did to you. Now, I need to sit down and talk to the mother of my child who is nothing to you- and then you're gonna calm down and leave her alone because you missed your chance, no CHANCES. She is entirely too good for you and I know that because she's too good for me too, but I am better than you because you were an asshole to her for years." With that he took Juvia's hand and turned to Gajeel, "we have some things to figure out, but you should come by and talk in a while." Heading out the door together they left their guildmates staring at a furious Gray and trying to piece together the events that exploded in front of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note: It's spring break here which unfortunately makes me a lot busier so I will likely not be posting updates as often but they will be coming**

Juvia lay in bed staring at the ceiling, as much as she wanted everything to be a dream the queasy feeling in her stomach cemented her condition into reality. Even after talking to Laxus she felt lost and unsure of everything, he seemed to be handling the changes better than her and after a night in her own bed she was once again unsure of what she should do.

Nothing about the current situation was what she wanted and she desperately wanted to know how it was all going to turn out. Pulling herself out of bed she went to the bathroom and found herself unable to do anything but stare at her reflection in the mirror, still looking pale and unrested she blinked back tears.

_My life is a spectacle, everyone knows how poorly I am handling my own life._

A jolt of nausea hit causing her to heave, barely making it to the bin to empty her stomach. Sliding to the floor she sat feeling numb.

_Having a family is not supposed to feel like this._

A knock brought her attention to the door, she made her way to the small entryway and peered out the window, slowly opening the door she reluctantly greeted Laxus.

"Morning," he walked in, "I know technically I am not supposed to be in the girls dorms but I wanted to check in before I went on my job."

Juvia walked to the kitchen and began mixing the thick green drink she had been given to ease her sickness. _Of course he was going on a mission_ she frowned, he could still do as he pleased.

"What's the deal, are you going to talk to me?" he asked looking perturbed.

"Be safe," her voice sounded raspy.

"Juvia," he moved closer to her, "what is going on?"

She gave a meek smile that failed to mask her unhappy feelings, "it's fine, we can talk more when you get back."

"I can't walk out of here with you in this mood," he said, his voice growing angry. "so talk to me now."

"I don't want to talk now," she slammed her cup on the counter, "I am not in the mood for any of this."

"Any of what? You're just shutting down on me all of a sudden?" he snapped.

She stammered and threw her hands into the air before pacing the floor of the kitchen, sickness hit again, and she dashed back to the bathroom leaving Laxus listening to her heaving from the kitchen. The sound of her weak and exasperated cries made their way down the hall, Laxus entered the room to find her curled on the floor looking defeated.

Kneeling down he tried to use a comforting tone despite his current frustration, "I have to go soon but I don't want to leave you like this."

"Just go," she cried, still avoiding his eyes.

"I can't do that." He waited for her to speak but she in silence, "just let me help, tell me what is wrong."

"Everything. Can't you see that? I am still sick despite these horrible drinks, I can't work or use my magic and I am useless…even after all of my efforts to be stronger I am weak and useless."

"I am right here, I am with you, what do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice was steady.

"Go." There was a long pause, "I want you to go, because you still can. Just leave me to deal with this and you won't have to give up anything."

"I-" he began, but she instantly interrupted.

"GO!" she screamed.

Standing, he was left not knowing what to do, she was angry and didn't want him there and he was going to be late if he stuck around much longer, but nothing seemed like the right decision at that moment. Reluctantly he walked back down the hallway and opened the front door, he glanced back down the hallway before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

Juvia's emotions broke loose and she curled up tighter on the floor, she regretted making him leave but she had let her frustration get the better of her, he would be back in a few days and she hoped she could fix the storm in her head by then.

Laxus arrived at the guild to meet his team to leave for the job but before he got inside, he encountered Alzack outside. "Morning Laxus," he greeted, "I haven't gotten to say it yet, congrats."

Laxus huffed, "yea, thanks."

"What's wrong?" Alzack asked, "that didn't seem very much like the man I saw leave here the other day, where's that Laxus?"

"Dunno," he admitted, "starting to wonder that myself."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, but what the hell," Laxus sighed, "I just got into it with Juvia, she was so sick, and I just stopped to say I was leaving and she damn near refused to speak to me before she finally yelled at me and told me to leave."

Alzack nodded, "sounds about right."

"What?"

"This is a big change for you right?" Alzack waited while Laxus nodded in response, "well, it's about a hundred times bigger for her, and add in hormones and sickness and everything else and she's probably feeling buried alive. You guys weren't even expecting this so as freaked out as you might be, I guarantee she is much more worried and scared."

"Damn." Laxus looked toward the guild door and back down the street, "so how do you know what to do?"

"That's tough, I messed up quite a bit when Bisca was pregnant, but you weren't here to see that. Trust me though, I said and did so much stuff that caused her to cry or scream and even throw things at my head." He laughed, "but I eventually saw that she didn't always say what she meant, and I had to figure out what would help in that moment. It's definitely not easy."

"I can see that. Thanks, man. I gotta go though," Laxus said, pushing open the door to the guild.

A minute later Laxus walked back out and Alzack asked, "Where's your team?"

"They'll be leaving shortly, without me, I have somewhere I need to be," he looked at Alzack, "you knew that though, didn't you?"

Giving a shrug he smiled at Laxus, "I think you made the right decision."

Juvia managed to move herself to the sofa despite how weak she felt, all the crying had left her feeling even more drained than before, she laid her head on a pillow and started to drift off when her front door opened with a heavy bang against the wall. She looked over to see Laxus walking in, swinging the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you late? You'll miss your train."

"I'm not going, we need to talk," he sat beside her, "but that is going to require both of us actually talking." Looking at her face he stood and headed toward the kitchen, "but first I think we're gonna need to find something you can keep down."

"Why are you doing this, don't you want to go?" she asked.

"I want you to hear this, all of it, before you say anything." He took a breath before speaking, "I've got zero idea of what I am doing, I get that you're completely overwhelmed and sick but don't assume because we didn't plan this that I am going to just walk away. It might be easy in theory, but it's not happening. We are going to figure all of this out somehow, and apparently, we are going to fight too, but don't push me away. You don't want me to leave, do you?"

Tears welled in her eyes, "well, no. I just, I just panicked. I can't deal with all of this and it's already changing."

Opening cabinets Laxus began searching for crackers, taking a package out he dropped the box on the counter and noticed the paper laying on the counter partially covered by a towel. "What's this?" Picking it up he read the letter from the Fairy Hills house mother. "They're making you leave?"

Juvia nodded, "the dorms are for unwed female mages and apparently they do not allow families, so I have to find another place to live with the baby."

"That's crap." He read the paper over and over, "how can they do this? No wonder you were irritated when I got here."

"Irritated?" she paused and pushed her frustrations aside, "okay, I guess, but I had a lot on my mind."

"So, I guess we can move you to my building, those apartments don't have any crazy rules or regulations."

"How am I going to afford that, Laxus? I already have to get all of the things for a baby, how can I afford to move and pay for a more expensive apartment on part-time work in the guild. If I can't go on jobs, I will never be able to afford everything."

He thought for a moment, walking over and handing Juvia the crackers and some tea, "Then you will have to stay with me, we never really talked about our relationship once the pregnancy came up, but we can do this together."

"I don't know if we are ready for that," she said.

"I know we aren't ready for a lot of things that are happening, but we'll manage." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "now try to eat something, we can talk more once you tackle that."

**. **

**Thanks to some awesome people keeping me going, ReallyYesShips TheLonelySelf and everyone that reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**** just a short update during my busy week ****

Laxus placed another box on the stack in the bedroom, his apartment today was bustling with energy as many guild members had volunteered to help move Juvia from Fairy Hills. Heading back into the hallway he spotted Juvia grabbing a box in the living room, "Hold it Blue" he called, "that better be pillows or towels, no heavy boxes."

Juvia scowled at him, "I can still lift some stuff, Laxus."

He came forward and looked over her shoulder to read the witing on the box SEWING, "Okay, your story checks out" he said pressing his lips to her neck from behind as he hugged her causing many of their helpers to stop and stare, not used to seeing intimate interaction between them. Juvia placed the box in the hall closet before stepping out for another and Laxus headed around to the far side of the load to get another of the heavier boxes, he froze however when he heard a familiar voice, Gray.

"Juvia this is ridiculous, why are you moving in with him already?" Gray questioned with arrogance in his voice.

"Gray, Not only am I pregnant, and losing my place but we've already gotten to the point of me staying over before we found out I was pregnant," Juvia explained sounding standoffish.

"But you weren't even dating." he spat.

"Okay, we weren't dating," she huffed, "But, I don't know, it wasn't entirely UNLIKE being in a relationship, we spent a lot of time together, I already had a key to this place."

"I don't think you're going to be happy with him, Juvia," Gray moved toward her reaching out but Juvia stormed back inside as Laxus emerged from where he'd been listening.

"I'm gonna make damn sure you aren't happy If you don't keep your nose out of my business, Ice Princess," Gray's expression turned to a grimace as he angrily turned and walked away, "who even invited that bastard?" Laxus asked to no one in particular. Going back inside he found Juvia staring blankly into the bedroom looking worried and picked her up gently, laying her on the bed. "Hey, I heard all that, the guy is clearly a jerk so try not to let it get to you. I'll make sure you're happy, I promise."

Juvia giggled, "You can't promise things like that.

"Oh yes I can, I can do anything."

She scoffed, "want a turn being pregnant then?"

"Oh, well...you got me there, I can't do that," he said laughing.

Juvia grew quiet again before whispering, "Laxus, I'm scared...of everything."

He pulled her close, his new found gentleness with her had surprised even himself, "I'll take care of whatever scares you, and you just worry about growing that baby." He pulled her back to her feet with a playful tug and they went back into the chaos of moving day.

...

After the moving party dispersed, Juvia dozed off on the sofa, Laxus had begun to notice her need for naps to make it through busier days. Taking this opportunity, he snuck out the door to get some takeout for when she woke up, as he approached the noodle place, he ran straight into Gajeel.

"You know," Gajeel shoved his hands into his pockets, "I saw you earlier with Rain Woman."

"Oh yea? What about it?" Laxus stiffened.

"I don't hate it," Gajeel looked serious about his reluctant admission.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"When this whole ordeal first came out, I really thought it was another crazy emotion-driven mistake made by Juvia, she's made many in the past, but I have seen you step up and try to make the best of this time and time again. It's a lot better than what I was expecting,"

"Thanks, man," Laxus was stunned at first, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have you heard the shit Fullbuster is spouting?"

Gajeel sighed, "yea I have heard him running his mouth around the guild."

"Not just around the guild, It was straight to Juvia today." Laxus growled. "I chased the bastard off after he told Juvia she's making a mistake moving in with me."

"Dumbass," Gajeel furrowed his brow, "IF she hadn't moved in with you she would have had to stay with me and I would have chased his ass off too. He's a self-centered jerk and needs to keep his negativity away from her."

Laxus nodded, "she's already having a hard-enough time with things."

"Yea, but you have..." Gajeel paused, "A possibility of working everything out, it aint gonna be easy, nothing ever is when it comes to Rain Woman, but Think about it Laxus...she ain't brought the rain back yet, it can't be that bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Winter set in across Fiore, Laxus and Juvia had settled into living together but it was not always easy. Juvia's mood swings continued to throw Laxus for a loop but he had realized that she was sick and moody the most when she was under a lot of stress, so now if he saw the signs he knew to look for the trigger causing it. What became the bigger issue for Laxus was ignoring Gray's continued criticism and comments, and now what seemed like outright flirting with Juvia. He had barely kept himself from giving the ice made a lightning bolt to the face numerous times. Balancing missions with a home life had proven to be a challenge at first, but Juvia's working part time in the guild helped reduce the need for him to be gone all the time.

Juvia sat in the guild one chilly afternoon while Laxus was out of town on a team mission, she had just finished putting end reports from the recently finished missions into their files when Cana received an alert on her cards, within seconds Warren perked up with is own mental alert and the guild's communication lacrima began to ring. Juvia nervously looked on as messages were received and she tried her hardest to remember who all was out on jobs at the moment. A heavy worry sank into her heart as Mira turned glancing her way while taking the lacrima call. "Please not Laxus, please not Laxus, please not Laxus," she began chanting under her breath, Mira had tears in her eyes as she, Cana, and Warren made their way into Makarov's office to report the messages they had received. Juvia lifted from her seat and glided across the room arriving at the office door without even realizing she had moved, she waited just outside the doorway with a slowly building crowd of members behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity Makarov opened the door and spoke, "Children, we have received messages from three members of a four person team, due to the distance and bad weather through which they are trying to contact us, the messages are choppy and incomplete. From what we have pieced together the Thunder Legion has been involved in a blizzard and avalanche on the far side of the mountains. We have transmissions from Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow, but have yet to hear from Laxus. Juvia stood frozen as he continued to speak, "There was a battle causing the avalanche, and the three members in contact have all used different forms of communication but none seem to be getting great reception, when they check in later they will be sending someone to a nearby town to get a clearer message back to us. I will be sending teams out to aid in the search efforts as well." Juvia paled and wavered on her feet and two strong hands held her steady. Gajeel led her to a seat before taking both of her hands in his, "We will find him Ameonna, count on it," Juvia began to hyperventilate and Levy rubbed her back, Lily spoke softly and as gently as he could as not to further upset the crying mage, "Miss Juvia, I need you to take a deep breath and calm down as best you can, no one will be able to leave if you can not control your rain, in these temperatures you are causing a blizzard." Juvia glanced out the closest window to see thick flurries circling in a wild storm.

Gray approached with a cocky smirk on his face, "I have stopped the rain once, I can do it again." He took Juvia's hands in from Gajeel's and held them, Juvia stiffened, the storm did not calm and tears once again began to flow as Juvia broke her silence, "Please, find him." She fell limply to the side causing alarm until Cana said, "I induced sleep with this card," she spun it in her fingers, "it's slowing the storm already."

Gajeel looked angry but suppressed it and tried to keep his composure understanding the need for the storm to stop, "lets just get out there and find him so we don't have to keep her sedated."

_**So cold**_Laxus thought to himself, every inch of his body hurt, aching from the piercing cold, he tried to open his eyes but snow and ice pushed against his eyelids. _**Fuck. **_He was stuck, nothing would move, he couldn't muster enough energy to shoot of a bolt or use any magic, but he didn't even know which way was up at this point. _**I messed up bad. **_The darkness engulfed him

Juvia awoke in the guild infirmary with Mira close by, "Mira?" she questioned, "what are you doing here?"

"Master sent out teams to help in the search, and there are so few left here at the guild I thought I would sit with you in case you woke up."

"Oh, thank you," Juvia looked out the window to see the storm had stopped, "I didn't mean to cause a blizzard, it just happened."

"I know, but you care about him, and you're worried and scared."

"Yea," she fiddled with the edge of the blanket," I am glad you are not mad at me for the storm."

"No Juvia," Mira's eyes glistened, " I understand quite well actually, Freed is out there and although we know where he is, he continues to put himself at risk but that is what we do for our friends.

"Wait? Freed?" Juvia asked.

"Yes, we're together, and I am worried but I also want him to help find Laxus, so I am going to be worried for a while too," a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Mira, I am so sorry."

"Let's just hope everyone returns safely, there a lot to pray for tonight."

The two sat in silence for a long time before they heard the guild's video lacrima ring. Rising they rushed down the hall and Juvia watched as Mira answered, "Hello?" they waited while the video came into focus.

Warren stood in a building against a wooden wall, "Hey Mira, I am calling to check in."

"Hey, Warren. How are things there?"

"The teams made it here quickly, we have a rotation going so a team will come in to rest as another goes out to search."

"That's very smart," Mira said nodding.

"I haven't been able to get a telepathic connection with Laxus yet, but he could be mentally closed off or …" he trailed off but the word still rang out in Juvia's head _**unconscious.**_

"Keep us posted, Warren," Mira said.

"I'll be in touch," he said giving a nod.

Before the call could be ended on either side Juvia quickly interjected, "How is Freed?"

"Freed? He's fine, he has taken a leadership role here and has proven to be a real asset for the search."

"Thanks." Juvia said as Mira reached over and ended the call.

"Thank you for that Juvia."

"I think it makes us both feel better for you to know he is safe." Juvia began to cry as she hugged Mira. "I hope they find Laxus soon."

"Me too, Juvia, Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

Teams went out and returned empty hand one after the other for a full twenty-four hours, Juvia's nerves had taken about all they could handle when an idea hit her, pulling Mira from the bar she asked, "can you make a call for me?"

"Sure, who do you need to contact?" she asked, moving toward the communication lacrima.

"Meredy, I know Crime Sorciere's contact information is secret, but I have a plan that needs Meredy specifically."

Mira paused, "are you planning to do something dangerous Juvia?"

"I don't think it is necessarily dangerous, but may be a little risky, but I need to do something Mira, I can't just sit by and wait he needs me or maybe I just need him."

Mira contacted Meredy for Juvia and escorted her to the mountains to meet up with her. The search teams were shocked to see Juvia arrive and Gajeel screamed at her as she left the lodge with Fred and Mira, "Damn it Rain Woman are you insane? You have to think about that baby."

"I am thinking of my child; this baby needs it's father," she said letting the door slam shut behind her as she headed out into the cold.

Freed held Mira's hand as they made their way though an intensifying storm to the point they believed Laxus disappeared. Meredy stood nearby with Jellal, their capes whipping around them in the freezing winds. "Juvia!" Meredy said rushing to hug her, "How are you holding up?"

"Awful." Juvia admitted, "I need to find him, or I will never make it through this pregnancy"

"Oh Juvia," Meredy gave her a sympathetic look, "let's try it."

Freed asked, "what exactly is this idea of yours?"

Meredy spoke, "with my magic we can do a sensory link on two or more people if they have a strong connection, our hope is that I can link Juvia to Laxus and she will be able to find where he is." Not wasting any time Meredy performed the spell and the telltale glowing pink band wrapped around Juvia's wrist, "It worked."

Laxus felt a change causing him to stir from the near catatonic state he has been in for who knows how long, he felt warmth on his arm beginning near his wrist and spreading toward the rest of his body, but there was something more; his heart…he felt waves of fear and worry but an underlying envelopment of what he could only explain as love, the way he felt brought an image of Juvia to mind.

Juvia closed her eyes tightly and rid to focus she sensed despair _**no don't give up **_she thought, _**you can't, I'm coming for you. **_She nearly fell as a heavy gust of wind took her by surprise, but when she regained her balance she pointed toward the distance where only a few treetops poked through the deep snow. "That way, he is that way, I can feel it." She stumbled trying to rush across the powdery snow, desperate to reach the spot. There was nothing unique or unusual about this area from a visual aspect, Juvia wandered for a moment, "HERE!" she screamed dropping to her knees and beginning to dig in the snow with her hands, "He's under the snow," Jellal ran back to the others at the cabin to get help, if Juvia was right they'd be lucky to get him out alive, they were fighting a losing battle against time and nature.

Laxus tried to focus on the warmth, but suddenly he sensed and extreme desperation, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! The word rang out over and over in his mind, PLEASE! There was no mistaking it, the words were there, but they were not his own. Energy and chaos, his senses were forced into overdrive despite his extremely low energy level, he felt like something big was happening as he fought to keep himself from slipping further into the cold darkness threatening to steal his life.

"PLEASE!" Juvia screamed as Mira pulled her back, her fingers were numb and bleeding from digging so vigorously in the snow, but now their guildmates were running over the hill to where they were.

"We hadn't looked here," Freed explained, "it was so far from where we last saw him, we probably wouldn't have come this far searching."

"He's here," Juvia said, "he has to be."

Evergreen and Bixlow were among the first to arrive, Natsu and Lucy crested the hill just behind them, followed by Wendy, Gray, and Gajeel. Everyone quickly got to work moving as much of the snow as quickly as they could without risking injuring Laxus if he were there. A deep chill shot through Juvia's body and she said, "I think he's awake…or trying to be."

Meredy put herself in on the sensory link to get a sense of what Juvia was feeling, she took a moment to clear her mind before trying to decipher what was being transmitted; fear, stress, worry…that was Juvia- despair, confusion, anxiety…" she's right, Laxus is here and possibly conscious." Putting all of her energy into funneling Laxus's feelings she let herself be guided to where the energy seemed strongest, "Juvia, you interpreted this extremely well, I am being drawn to the same exact spot, it's really impressive."

At that moment Juvia and Meredy both felt a twinge and flutter, Juvia's hand fell to her abdomen, "I think I just felt the baby move."

Laxus fought to remain conscious, darkness edged in, he wanted to rest with the extreme exhaustion tugging at his very core, but he feared if he allowed sleep to take over he may never wake up. The cold was unrelenting, he had to figure out if this strange flood of feelings was somehow tied to Juvia. A twinge hit him, a feeling of pure joy and excitement. What had happened? Above his head the snow shifted, crunching sounds became louder, was somebody there?

Natsu and Gajeel yelled out nearly simultaneously about finding his scent, Juvia rushed to the spot, "Please be okay, Please!" she begged.

"Move back everyone, we need to make room and be gentle removing this snow, we don't need to further injure him trying to get him out." Freed said scooping snow from the hole. Juvia held her breath as Freed uncovered the edge of a fur trimmed coat belonging to Laxus, beyond that they uncovered a body and blood….lots of blood in the snow. Blonde hair poked through the snow and Juvia dropped to her knees to brush away the powder covering his face, his lips were blue, skin pale and her heart ached, running her hands over his hair she begged aloud, "Laxus, open your eyes, please look at me…" the air around the group grew tense and the rescue teams watched nervously for movement.

Wendy came forward and knelt next to Juvia reaching out to heal Laxus the light reflected off the snow almost blinding everyone watching. One sound seemed to cause time to stand still, a soft groan, Juvia drew a deep breath as eyelids moved barely cracking open, Juvia laid her head on his chest, the sound of a heartbeat and breathing caused the last of her resolve to shatter. Her sobs started softly but quickly transitioned into heavy and uncontrollable gasping cries. She felt the rise and fall of his chest and brushed her fingers through his icy hair, "you're alive," she cried, "thank goodness you're alive."

A low rumble started up the mountain, growing louder in intensity as it swiftly moved toward them, "Avalanche!" Freed yelled to the group, "we need to move now!"

"There's no time," shouted Gajeel, the wall of snow barreling toward them taking down trees and bushes along the way, Juvia reached out to touch Laxus on his frigid face before laying against his body bracing for impact.


	7. Chapter 7

The snow continued to barrel towards the mages, there was very little time to act but they knew that something had to happen, and fast. Gray rushed forward summoning all of this magic power "ICE MAKE SHIELD!" he screamed. A wall of ice formed over the group sending the snow over their heads and off the back of his shield.

"UP, get up," Gray pulled Juvia to her feet, "we have to move fast, this won't hold under the weight of that much snow."

Freed and Bixlow pulled Laxus from the snow and moved toward the inn they'd been using as a base camp. The ice shield cracked and fractured, giving out under the weight as they all cleared the area, looking back Juvia realized just how close they had all come to an icy death.

Once back at the inn, Juvia as near the bed Laxus was placed on, he hadn't opened his eyes, but he had a much stronger heartbeat and was breathing easily now that he'd been warmed up. Juvia laved her bandaged fingers through his and waited for him to wake up. He had a broken arm and concussion, but Wendy had managed to heal everything else. Pulling her seat closer Juvia laid her head on the edge of the bed, exhaustion sinking into her body dragging her into a deep sleep.

She awoke to a soft touch on her hand, she slowly lifted her head and was greeted with a small smile from Laxus, "Hey you," he said in a soft whisper.

"Laxus," tears brimmed her eyes, "you're okay! I've been so worried."

"I'm sorry," he grimaced, "What happened?"

The door opened and the thunder legion peered in, "I thought I heard his voice," Freed said, "may we come in?" Juvia nodded and Laxus grinned at his team.

"Sorry it to so long for rescue, Boss." Bixlow said.

"How long?"

"Almost three days, we didn't know exactly where to look at first," Evergreen said crossing her arms, "But Juvia showed up and took over."

"You were out there? That was dangerous," Laxus said in disbelief.

"I know But I couldn't sit back and not do anything," she cried.

"And she was the one that found you , her plan ended up being the only one that worked," Freed explained.

Laxus asked, "What plan?"

Freed explained, "She got Meredy to do a sensory link on you two and found you that way."

"Wow," Laxus said, "so those things I fetl were real? I swore I was losing my mind but there was something that reminded me of you that kept me somewhat awake out there." He blew a breath, "and this—" he put a hand hear his stomach, "—feeling, it's hard to describe, but it was right here."

Juvia laughed, "you felt the baby move, Meredy felt it too, it was my first time that I was absolutely sure it was the baby."

"That's amazing," he squeezed her hand, "That makes it all feel even more real, somehow."

"No, I get it," she said.

Bixlow joked, "let's just be glad the second avalanche didn't take the rest of us down."

"Second? What the hell? How'd you manage that?" Laxus asked exasperated.

"We had just found you," Juvia began, "but when the wall of snow came there was no time to move you."

"Gray shielded us with ice, sent the snow over our heads, but we still had to hurry to get out before the ice gave out," Freed continued.

"I owe my life –and yours – to Fullbuster?" Laxus sighed heavily, "figures, going to have to thank him."

Juvia paled, "I thought I couldn't be more scared than hearing you were missing, but the second avalanche …and the baby…."she cried into her hands, "I thought we were going to die."

Laxus touched her cheek, "But we're fine now, and apparently it will take more than an avalanche to kill me."

Juvia giggled through her sniffles, "just be more careful from now on, I don't want to lose you."

Two days later Laxus was able to travel back to Magnolia, the train ride home took a toll on him due to his fatigue but Juvia, the thunder legion and Mira all accompanied him back. The accident had caused Mira and Freed to be more open wit their own relationship and Juvia found herself feeling closer with Mira after receiving her help with the risky rescue plan. Once off the train Laxus and Juvia returned home together and he notices that she was acting differently from the entire time since they'd found out about the pregnancy. She had become so harsh, he tended to wonder what had turned her so tough and cold but now her warmth had returned, she was happy and caring once again. He laid back on the sofa watching her flit between cooking and cleaning, she really had a renewed energy about her. "Juvia," he asked unable to resist any longer, "I'm glad yo see you back to your old self, but I have to ask, what happened?"

Turning the stovetop off she walked to his side, sitting on the floor next to the sofa. "Well, honestly, I didn't know how to handle anything there for a while, I was scared and worried we weren't going to be able to handle having a baby, but once I felt her move that just changed."

"Her?" he asked raising an eyebrow at Juvia.

"Oh, well obviously I don't know the gender but I feel like it's a girl, it just kind of slipped out."

Pushing himself up he pressed a kiss to her lips and for the first time in a while there was a heat behind it, they'd both resigned to the idea that the passion had been lost once so much had changed in their relationship, but it had returned and Laxus felt the reminder of how he felt about her. "wanna make a little wager?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Oh? Like what?" she asked.

"IF the baby is a girl, you can have something you want. Anything your heart desires," he smiled.

"And if it's a boy?" she questioned.

"I get what I want." He grinned at her.

"Deal, although I have no idea what I would want," she admitted, "What about you?"

"How about we keep it secret," he stood and made his way over to a bookshelf, "we can write it down and put it in this box, and lock it, then give the key to someone else to hold until the baby is born."

"Alright." Juvia grinned, "I accept your wager, how about we have Mira hold onto it for us"

"Sounds good." Laxus said grabbing a scrap of paper and jotting something on it before shoving it in the box and locking it. "put yours in when you are ready and we will take it to Mira together, but as long as mine is the only one in there I will hold the key."

"Fair enough," she giggled.

Laxus looked at her sitting on the floor smiling up at him, "I missed this side of you," she tilted her head, "leave the moody stuff to me, you've got a beautiful smile and a good heart." Standing Juvia quickly closed the space between them and kissed him and he prayed nothing would change the way they'd become.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since Laxus and Juvia delivered the box with their wager to Mira, but Juvia had yet to put anything inside. It was not that she hadn't thought of anything, but she had been stuck on trying to guess what Laxus put inside before she added hers, she wanted them to be similar enough that she wouldn't be asking for too much from him. She knew what she wanted to put on her paper most of all, it was big but it was the one thing she wanted from him; so once she reached the guild Juvia asked Mira for a slip of paper, she scribbled down her wager, folded it up and handed it back to Mira, "Alright, lock it up."

"Good luck," Mura said in a chipper tone.

"Do you know what Laxus wrote? Did you read it?"  
"No, but I definitely want to," Mira said locking the box and taking it back to the office safe, "I can't wait to find out."

"you and me both," Juvia said feeling the baby move around in her belly, "but we're only just getting to the halfway point."

"Oh, I am sure you'll be holding that little one in no time"

"Well for now why don't I get to work, help pass the time," Juvia offered.

"Well, Master has a whole pole of papers to sort and file if you want to do that, but we're actually pretty slow in here today, there isn't much for you to do." Mira said looking at her to do list for the week.

"I was worried about that happening, "Juvia admitted, "how on earthland am I going to provide enough jewel while Laxus is healing up?"

"I'm sure he'll be back on those jobs with the big rewards soon enough," Mira said with a reassuring smile.

"I'm not ready for that either, "Juvia said sadly, "I am just so worried about something happening to him again."

'I know, but we all have that risk and it's part of the job, he is tough and this was the first time he'd been hurt enough to be out of work for any substantial period of time."

"But it wasn't just hurt, he was nearly killed," Juvia welled up, "and it was devastating."

Mira rounded the bar and hugged Juvia, "I know, I am sorry honey, I wasn't trying to be insensitive. For now, whay don't you try to take it one day ay a time and it'll all work out in the end, you'll see."

"I hope so," Juvia wiped the tears from her eyes, "but crying all the time, even more than usual for me, is not helping" she laughed.

"Oh, I am going to be a mess when I am in your shoes," Mira added.

"Oh! Are you guys planning a family?" Juvia asked.

"not planning, but not really preventing either," Mira grinned, "but that's between us."

Juvia finished the filing at the guild and arrived back home to find Laxus napping, crawling into the bed next to him she laid back against the pillow, despite the near-death events Laxus seemed to be adjusting right back into daily life. Suddenly he rolled flinging his good arm over her and pulled her close causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Laxus! I thought you were sleeping!"

"I know, you are easy prey, and now you're mine." a smile spread across her lips as he pulled himself over her and kissed her neck, "you're back early."

"No work for me at the guild, Mira said it looks like a slow week," she explained.

"Damn, looks like we're gonna have to dip into out savings for a bit but I will be back out there in no time, Wendy said the arm is healing quickly." Juvia's face fell, and he hurried to calm her "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine, and I will make sure to be a hell of a lot more careful, that baby needs us both."

"I don't mean to be a wet blanket, I just came so close to losing you and I can't even go on a job at the moment," her hand rubbed her growing belly.

"You've got the bigger, harder job, you've singlehandedly been growing the future of the guild. That kid is going to be the best wizard, just wait and see, I can feel it in my bones." He sat back with a proud look on his face, "it's going to be amazing to see it all happen."

Juvia giggled, "you're already pretty confident and she's not even here yet."

"She? There it is again; you keep saying that." He pointed out," hey that reminds me, did you come up with what you want if the baby is a girl?"

Juvia nodded, "all locked away, now we have to wait and see."

"So how confident are you that our baby is a girl"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling, I couldn't say I know for sure or give a percentage on it but I kind of hope it is."

"any particular reason?" the curiosity was clear on his face.

"I want to give a little girl the childhood I always wanted when I was in the orphanage. Parents, a stable home, pretty dresses, the whole nine yards. What about you? What are your reasons for betting boy?"

"He could carry on the family name." Laxus punctuated his sentence with a nod, "and no matter what our kid would be everyone else's kids."

"Aw, that makes me want a boy too," Juvia gushed setting her hands on her belly to feel the flutters inside.

"And I want to see you spoil a little girl," he said placing his hands on top of hers.

"Well, you know we could go find out, there are ways to know now," Juvia stated.

"Yea, but I like the surprise and if we have one who is to say we won't have more later? A whole clan of Dreyars."

"Can you really picture us with more than one kid?" she asked seriously.

"Definitely."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: sorry for the late chapter, working on my other story's update as well, been helping someone move and dealing with a jam-packed schedule lately.**

"Are you sure, my boy?" Makarov asked Laxus, the early morning meeting in his office at his grandson's request had been unexpected but his purpose was even more surprising.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure," Laxus held a serious look as he began his explanation " I need to change something, although my body is healed up I know that continuing my normal work would be hard for Juvia and with only about two months left until the baby comes I gotta change something quickly."

"It is admirable indeed, but I want to ensure you are taking into consideration the amount of work that comes with this decision."

"I have thought about everything, Gramps," he said, "But, I don't want any word of this to get out until the transition is complete, extra stress isn't going to be good for Juvia at this point."

"Agreed, for now we can say you're doing mission research for me and postpone the announcement until the preparations are done." Makarov pushed a document across the desk, "sign this and we will begin." Laxus penned his name to the contact swiftly, Makarov smiled, "congratulations, my boy, you're going to make a strong and dedicated guild master," letting a chuckle break out he continued, "and I am looking forward to my retirement, it is long overdue."

Juvia sat on the edge of the bed softly sniffling in her bra and panties, her large belly had grown to the point that is ow inhibited her ability to move easily or comfortably breathe. Laxus entered their bedroom to find her wiping her red splotchy face with a crumpled shirt. "What's wrong?" he asked moving to her side.

"Nothing fits anymore, even my largest dress won't zip and I don't have anything to wear to go shopping for anything new. How is it that something fit yesterday and now it's all too small," she threw the tearstained shirt onto the floor," all of it!"

"Alright," he didn't know what to say but knowing how her hormones had been lately he knew he had to tread carefully, "Why don't you take a bath and I will figure something out."

Juvia sniffed and pouted, "okay." Laxus watched as she slowly rose from the bed and made her way into the bathroom before he pulled out his portable communication lacrima and began thinking of anyone that could help him solve this. Alzack popped into his head. Of course, he'd called on that man more in the last few months that the rest of his time in the guild combined. Clicking on the name Laxus waited for his new pseudo-mentor to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alzack, sorry to bother you but I need advice."

"What's going on man?" Alzack asked, Laxus could hear his daughter playing in the background.

"Juvia says nothing in her entire closet fits, how do I fix this?"

"I'll bring by the bod of Bisca's bigger maternity clothes, It'll be fine." Alzack laughed, "I remember how stuff like that could throw off our whole day, it all happens so fast."

"It does," he agreed, "Thanks man, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Before Juvia finished her bath Alzack had dropped by leaving the box of clothes, quickly running back home before he was missed at his own home. Moments later Juvia emerged holding a towel around her body attempting to cover as much of her growing body as possible.

"What's this?" she asked peeling open the flaps of the box she found resting on the edge of their bed.

"Some clothes for you to try, hopefully you will find a few things to work until we can get you some more."

"Oh," Juvia removed the items from the box one by one holding some of them up to her for reference, Laxus noticed that Bisca's clothes were notably more revealing than Juvia's despite being maternity wear but Juvia seemed pleased, she finally chose to try on a dress to try on. The loose flowy dress covered her chest and belly with a silky fabric but left her shoulders and back exposed with a strappy design.

"thank you," she said smiling into the mirror.

"Probably need to thank Alzack and Bisca, again," he chuckled, "they're the ones that keep helping us out." He headed into the hallway but paused looking back at Juvia swishing the fabric back and forth as she swayed in the mirror, "next time you feel like baking we should send them some cookies."

Juvia walked to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before moving past him into the living room. She scooted a basket of laundry over to the sofa and breathlessly sat down on a chair and did her best to reposition herself into a position that was comfortable to sit in.

"Let me do that," Laxus said moving toward the basket.

"No, I can do it," she said with a grimace, "It's about all I can still manage to do on my own these days."

If you're sure," he said uneasily, he hated to see her struggle to do things but he was well aware that she was very independent and hated to be unable to work or use magic.

Laxus glanced toward their front door, "did you hear that?" Juvia shook her head no, he opened the door and looked out, not seeing anyone, he started to go back inside but noticed a small envelope pinned to the door frame. Pulling it loose he walked back inside, slowly opening the envelope and removing a folded pieced of paper he stiffened.

Juvia raised an eyebrow, "who is it from?"

"I am not sure, but I definitely have a hunch and it's not good," he said bitterly, turning the paper to show her he revealed the cryptic message written in a skinny loopy script.

_**Women who birth Dreyar babies all carry a similar demise, have you informed the girl of her fate?**_

Juvia's hand drew slowly to her mouth as she read, "who do you think wrote that?"

"If I'm not mistaken," he growled, "It was my father."

**NOTE: I could not find anything on Makarov's wife, so I am just going on what I know about Laxus' mother and Makrov's mother. We're going to focus on the FICTION part of FanFiction. :)


	10. Chapter 10

In Master Makarov's office the atmosphere was a muddled mixture of anger and worry, Makarov read over the warning letter Laxus and Juvia had received with a furrowed brow, when he set the paper on his desk his expression transformed to one of sorrow and he began to speak.

"Juvia, my dear, you may notice that there are no Dreyar women around, it has bee said they are cursed."

"Cursed?" she repeated fidgeting in her seat, glancing up toward Laxus she asked, "do you believe this?"

He was silent for a minute before he blew a breath and responded, "I don't know what I believe, I know that I don't want this to be true, but I also know that there are no Dreyar women around to dispute it."

"None?" she asked with sadness in her voice.

"None," he repeated.

Makarov spoke, "My mother Rita died just after I was born, My wife is no longer with us, and Laxus' mother as well." He frowned, "three generations of young women not around to raise their children does seem like a curse in a way, but let's put our faith into it being a horrible coincidence and make the best of things for now."

Juvia scooted forward on her seat and pushed against the sturdy arms of the chair to lift her heavily pregnant frame to her aching feet. Pushing down all of her fears she moved to Laxus, "I did not overcome my very real curse of constant rain to be beaten by anything else." She wore a look of determination as she spoke, "this is no cure, I promise you that I will be there to raise this baby."

The trio decided to keep this discussion and the threat quiet as not to cause the rest of the guild to worry, Juvia was working her last day before maternity leave while Laxus secretly transitioned to the guild master position under the guise of "mission research" with Makarov. When she began to feel uncomfortable and short of breath, she leaned forward standing at the bar. She tried to ignore the spasms in her back and put her head down on the bar top, Mira came out of the store room and called out as she approached, "I told you that you could head home if it's too much for you today." Juvia didn't raise her head continuing to stand against the bar in silence with her forehead on the top, Mira began to worry, "Juvia, are you all right?"

A ragged breath escaped her lips as Juvia straightened, "I think it's time, I should get Laxus," placing her hands on her belly she sharply inhaled.

Mira scooted a stool over closer to Juvia and said, "you sit, I will get him," and with that she hurried into Makarov's office without knocking talking before the door was even open, "Laxus! Juvia says it's time, get going!"

His face paled a bit as he closed the document in front of him and rushed past Mira, his jacket sleeves fluttering behind him. Before he could pull Juvia to her feet the doors to the guild hall flew open and his father stood smiling. "Just in time," he said with a menacing laugh.

"You. You're supposed to be in prison," Laxus said angrily.

"I did leave them a very convincing decoy," my illusions are quite hard to distinguish from the real thing as you know," Ivan sneered.

Four seedy looking men entered the hall behind Ivan as thick metal chains wrapped their way around the doors and windows, "My friend Vlad has a skill with bindings and chains, although my followers are still incarcerated, I was able to find a bit of new blood to help my cause."

"Your cause?" Laxus said noticing Juvia's small moan as she tensed.

"Oh I am here to take this guild for my own, as I originally wanted to in the beginning," he stated coldly, "but watching the curse claim another life with be an added bonus, specially since you're the reason your mother isn't here and now your little incubator here will share the same fate since she's served her purpose."

Juvia stared daggers into Ivan as she slid from her seat and grimaced through her discomfort, and it was quickly growing into pain.

Mira rushed forward to take on Ivan, the guild was mostly empty this day leaving very few to handle the situation. Bisca hurried forward to Juvia's side, "let me get you out of harm's way until they can get an exit cleared."

Laxus nodded, "take care of her while I deal with this," scanning the main hall he realized that he, Mira and Gramps would be up against Ivan and his four henchmen and they had to hurry for Juvia and the baby's safety.

Bisca pulled Juvia into the storage room, "this may be the best place to stay right now, there's supplies if we need them and we're out of sight." Looking down she held Juvia's hand as she asked, "are you doing alright?"

Juvia's eyes widened as a whimper slipped through her lips, "it's getting harder to breathe through the pain, I didn't talk so I could focus."

"That's a good idea, that is what I did too," she tried to reassure her, "he's gonna try to get you out of here but I want you to be ready for the possibility of delivering here, with me."

"you're going to help me?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm the only one here who has any experience, so yes, I am going to be here with you."

"Bisca," Juvia asked nervously.

"Yes?"

Juvia had tears in her eyes as she said, "I wish I hadn't waited so long, I've been having contractions all morning and now there's a probably not much time left." She flinched and panted through her growing contractions causing Bisca to realize just how close delivery could be.

Master and Mira fought off Ivan's men as Laxus took on Ivan himself. The fights were back and forth when suddenly Juvia's screams were heard carrying down the hall; distracted, Laxus took a hard hit knocking him through a table, shaking off splinters of wood he stood once more and threw everything he had into defeating Ivan. He was worried about Juvia delivering their baby as the fight went on, and it was impossible to keep his focus anything he heard her call out. Ivan to a heavy punch to the face and angrily spat, "I don't have time for this, Desmond, NOW!" A short dark-haired wizard murmured a spell engulfing Laxus in a thick darkness, his head spun s he tried to fight though but there seemed to be a mind-altering property to this inky black substance.

"Juvia, you're so close, you can do this," Bisca said trying to comfort her through the last pushes, giving birth under these conditions was incredibly hard for her and it showed every time Laxus could be heard over the commotion outside the storage room. Juvia focused as best she could and moments later the cries of her child sounded, Juvia peered down at the face of her child and decided in that moment that she'd had enough.

"It's a.." Bisca began.

"NO, wait, Laxus needs to be here for this," she said pulling herself to her feet, her legs quivered before the determination to end things cemented giving her the energy to move out the door leaving Bisca holding her newborn.

Mira noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see the blue haired mage emerge, " Juvia what are you doing?"

There was a raging magic power that radiated from her in visible waves, blasting magic at the enemies they were all trapped in boiling water locks, once the mages were trapped the blackness around Laxus dissipated leaving him on the floor trying to shake the confusion the substance left him in. Noticing Juvia he moved swiftly to her side as all of their enemies crumpled to the floor.

"You're using magic?!" he said exasperated as she released all of her attacks and fell against him, "but I had to protect you and the baby."

"the baby," he began.

"is with Bisca." She answered.

Mira approached as Juvia shook from exhaustion, "Let's get you all to the hospital."

The doctor carefully examined the sleeping newborn before turning and handing the child to Laxus, "congratulations, your daughter is perfectly healthy."

"daughter?" he repeated in shock looking down at the baby girl with her pale skin and tuft of soft blonde hair.

"What are we going to call her?" Juvia asked quietly from her bed, she'd released an immense amount of magic power that had pent up though the duration of her pregnancy, she now felt as if she'd run a marathon and would never be energized again.

'How about Amaya?" he asked, "it means night rains, I saw it a while back and it stuck with me."

"that's beautiful," Juvia agreed, "I like it."

Mira stepped in from the hallway holding the locked box containing their wager, "so who wins?"

"Juvia was right all along, we have a daughter," Laxus smiled.

Setting the box on a table Mira carefully unlocked it and opened the lid, pulling out the two slips of paper she read them both and smiled, "I wish both of these were happening."

"So, what did you write?" Laxus asked Juvia, she nodded to Mira who read from the slip of paper.

"Laxus will take less dangerous work to be safe for our daughter."

"It seems silly now," Juvia sighed looking at their baby, "mages just have dangerous jobs, I know that isn't actually possible so you're off the hook, can I know what you wrote?"

Laxus gently placed Amaya in her arms before saying, "I am stubborn, and I still want mine even thought I didn't win." Taking the lip of paper from Mira he handed it to Juvia.

She made a soft gasp as she read his paper, "I want to marry the mother of my child." Tears welled in her eyes and she nodded, "I can do that."

"Good, because I already made yours happen," he smirked.

"What, when? How?" she stammered.

"I didn't realize you wrote it but I started the transition to take over for Gramps a while back, I won't be going out on missions anymore."

Silent tears turned into sobs as Juvia asked, "are you serious?"

"Completely serious."

In the waiting room the noisy group of guild members grew restless, "they've been in there a long time, I hope everything is okay," Lucy said sounding concerned.

"Juvia had a baby and unleashed fury on Ivan and his men, she's probably going to need some time," Bisca replied.

"So did you see if the baby was a boy or a girl?" Lucy prodded.

Bisca grinned, "I am sworn to secrecy, but the baby was perfect."

Just then, Mira exited the room "the new parents are ready to announce their child's name."

Laxus pushed Juvia out of the room in a wheelchair with the baby sleeping in her arms, Juvia cleared her throat before saying, "This is Amaya Rai Dreyar." A cheer broke out from the guild members and Laxus held up a hand to silence them.

He smiled at the crowd, "Juvia won our wager but we've decided to do both our rewards. Juvia asked that I do less dangerous work so starting next month I will be acting guild master of Fairy Tail."

Louder cheers broke out causing Amaya to stir, once again holding up his hand Laxus quieted the group, "and for my end of the deal, I am pleased to announce that Juvia has agreed to marry me." The cheers were deafening this time, Amaya cried softly and Juvia laughed as she comforted the startled baby.

"So what about the curse Ivan spoke of?" Mira asked.

Juvia thought for a moment as she rocked her baby before answering, "I guess we can't be sure if the curse is real, but I think there's enough different about our situation that I am not going to worry. First, we weren't married when she was born, therefore I wasn't a Dreyar by name. Second, she was the first female born into their family in generations and well lastly, I am the Rain Woman, curses are nothing for me."


End file.
